You Are Bad Boy
by Courrielyx
Summary: Masa lalu kelam itu terus menghantuinya. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus-menerus mengejeknya. Hingga kini dendam Hermione masih tersimpan rapat. Sampai akhirnya mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Ibunya memberitahukan telah menikah dengan pria mapan dan mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengannya—Draco Malfoy. Dan kini ia harus kembali bertemu pada seorang pemuda bejat itu.


**Masa lalu kelam itu terus menghantuinya. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus-menerus mengejeknya. Hingga kini dendam Hermione masih tersimpan rapat. **

**Sampai akhirnya mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Ibunya memberitahukan ia telah menikah dengan seorang pria mapan dan ternyata calon ayahnya mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengannya. **

—**Draco Malfoy. Dan kini ia harus kembali bertemu pada seorang pemuda bejat yang sudah merubah hidupnya hingga sampai saat ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimie Sakiyurai' production.**

**.**

**Harry Potter: Disclaimer J.K Rowling**

**.**

**Dark Courriel PRESENT**

**'**_**You is Bad Boy'**_

_**(Fanfic ini kubuat tanpa ada balasan apapun dan Kupersembahkan untuk semua yang mencintai pasangan DraMione.)**_

_**.**_

**WARNING****: Story AU, Tidak ada zaman di sekolah hogwart, penyihir serta voldemort di sini. Saya hanya meminjam karakter J. K Rowling untuk bermain dalam fic ini.**

**Dont Like. Dont Read, Ok?**

**.**

**A DraMione Fanfic**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hati ini.._

—_Namun kau malah membalasnya dengan luka.._

_._

_._

_._

Hermione Granger terpaku diam menatap sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja terpakir di depan pekarangan rumah dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Entah mengapa perasaan tak enak menghinggap perasaannya begitu saja padahal seharusnya ia senang menyambut kedatangan calon ayah barunya itu. Ah, berpikir sekali lagi mungkin ini hanya perasaan sementara karena kegugupannya.

Mengulang kembali kejadian tempo dua hari yang lalu. Ingatan Hermione kembali sedikit tak terima akan keputusan sepihak ibunya, yang pada seminggu lalu baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di negara New york dengan mudahnya memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah menikah.

Demi _merlin_! Hermione sama sekali tak—tahu—menahu soal ibunya telah menikah. Apalagi kekasih ibunya saja ia tak tahu. Sungguh berita apa yang diberitahu padanya itu membuatnya syok setengah mati. Jelas ibunya memang masih muda, cantik, berkarisma pula tapi ini terlalu terburu-buru. Sangat jelas ia tak terima, Hermione tentu saja ingin mengenal lebih dulu siapa calon ayahnya yang sudah berhasil mendapat hati ibunya itu.

Bagaimana nanti sikap calon ayahnya yang mungkin bersikap acuh, baik pada dirinya atau malah bersikap arogan. Uh, sepertinya pikiran yang terakhirnya itu membuat takut setengah mati jika itu sampai terjadi.

Hermione tak sepenuhnya marah pada ibunya apalagi dengan mudahnya ia malah tersenyum menanggapi berita ibunya saat beberapa hari lalu walau itupun tanpa disadari olehnya sama sekali. Saat itu Hermione terlalu naif untuk menyatakan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**[Flashback On] **

_Kedua manusia yang memiliki gender sama itu terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang dengan saling berhadapan. Sejenak perempuan yang nampak lebih tua itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu tersenyum ke arah anak perempuan semata wayangnya meski gugup. Mereka berdua baru dapat bertemu setelah pekerjaan dari wanita yang menyandang sebagai desainer itu terselesaikan._

_"Ibu mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu, Mione. Coba tebak apa kau tahu itu?" Katanya menatap mata kecoklatan milik Hermione._

_Hermione Granger__—__tersenyum kecil setelah akhirnya ia dapat menatap sosok yang dirindunya selama ini karena jarang bertemu. Ia menggeleng tak yakin namun berpikir juga di satu waktu. Seperkian detik mata kecoklatan itu berbinar nampak menemukan jawabannya. _

_"Apa ibu baru saja mendapat pekerjaan yang ada di dekat sini, kalau itu terjadi."_

_Hermione mengerucut tak yakin saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Yeah, setidaknya ia ingin sekali kalau ibunya bekerja sebagai seorang desainer muda di dekat sini tanpa harus berkeliling dunia. Wajar bukan kalau sebenarnya ia cukup kesepian ditinggalkan ibunya dengan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk bekerja. _

_Ibunya menggeleng pelan masih tetap tersenyum dan mencoba menyemangati anak perempuanya itu. Meski dihatinya sedikit teriris melihat Hermione harus bersedih. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk menghidupi Hermione agar hidup mereka berkecukupan, setelah sang suami meninggal sejak anak itu masih berumur 5 tahun dengan terpaksa ia harus sering meninggalkan Hermione untuk pergi bekerja._

_"Maaf hermione, bukan itu yang ibu maksud. Tapi ibu harap kau jangan bersedih jika ibu harus sering meninggalkanmu karena pekerjaan ini." _

_Kata ibunya sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangannya lembut. Inilah yang selalu disuka Hermione, disaat ibunya selalu perduli pada dirinya meski ia sering marah layaknya anak kecil, padahal umur Hermione sudah menginjak 19 tahun. Seharusnya itu umur yang menjadikannya berfikir dewasa._

_"Ah, tidak apa ibu. Seharusnya aku tak harus bersikap begini. Jadi.. Berita bagus apa yang membuat ibu terlihat senang?"_

_Hermione mendesah penasaran. Ia menatap raut wajah ibunya yang kini berubah lebih terpancar bahagia. 'Sebegitu bahagiakah ibunya ini.' pikirnya dalam hati. _

_"Ibu sudah menikah hermione. Apa kau senang mendengarnya?"_

_Hermione merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tak pernah menyangka ibunya akan memberitahukan berita seperti ini. _

_Apakah ia harus marah? karena ibunya dengan seenaknya menikah tanpa bertanya lebih dulu atau ia harus bersikap senang? mendengar berita ini yang membuat ia memiliki ayah baru. _

_Oh demi jenggot merlin yang jarang dicukur itu! Ia harus bersikap bagaimana? _

_Diliriknya ibunya itu diam-diam, nampak jelas ia terlihat menunggu jawaban dari hermione. Jelas juga wajahnya berbinar bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan hujan cokelat. Sungguh ini membuat Hermione makin tersiksa. _

_"Bagaimana, Hermione?"_

_Diguncangnya bahu Hermione akhirnya dengan pelan karena sedari tadi mendapati anaknya yang diam mematung. Hermione terlonjak kembali ke alam sadarnya, dihapusnya segala pemikiran otaknya tadi. _

_Dengan canggung ia tersenyum meski terpaksa ke arah ibu yang melahirkannya ini lalu ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "I-itu berita bagus, Bu.."_

_Ucapnya sebisa mungkin yang segera dipotong ibunya karena tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Seketika Hermione terdiam. _

_"Terima kasih, Hermione. Ibu sungguh tak menyangka kau akan mengatakan begini. Ibu kira kau akan marah!" _

_Detik berikutnya Hermione hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan ibunya yang memeluknya erat. Mungkin ini keputusan yang bijak. Yah, tentu demi kebahagiaan ibunya ia akan rela melakukan apapun itu._

**[Flashback off] **

.

.

.

**Tok.. Tok..**

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar seketika membuyarkan lamunan Hermione yang sedang terduduk di depan meja rias. Wajah cantik Hermione yang terpoles _make up_ tipis lantas menoleh pada pintu yang kini telah terbuka, munculah sesosok wanita cantik yang menyerupai dirinya berada di ambang pintu. Hermione melempar senyum manisnya ke ibunya itu lalu bangkit mendekati ibunya berada.

"Sudah siap?"

Tanya ibu muda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menyender pada pintu cokelat bersidekap menatap Hermione. Hermione mengangguk mantap lalu melihat ke arah ibunya penuh takjub. Ibunya nampak terlihat cantik dengan _dress_ panjang berwarna biru donker, rambutnya pun digulung sehingga hanya menyisakan sebagian rambut di sisi wajahnya. Manis dan Menawan. Itulah gambaran yang dilihat Hermione untuk penampilan ibunya yang merangkap sebagai desainer.

"Hmm, hanya sedikit.."

Hermione mengedik bahunya. Pancaran kekecewaan terlihat di kedua mata ibunya ketika Hermione mengatakan tadi. Padahal tadi ia tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Hermione lalu tertawa kecil. Apa ibunya tak lihat kalau putrinya sudah berpakai lengkap dengan _dress_ hijau tosca seperti ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kurasa aku siap."

Ucapnya mantap kepada ibunya dan mengerling jahil sejenak. Sementara wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menggeleng memaklumi sikap jahil anaknya.

"Kau nampak cantik, Bu." Yang dipuji pun mengeluarkan semburat merah merona.

"_Thanks_, Mione. Dan kau juga nampak mempesona kali ini."

Ucap ibu Hermione dengan kedipan genit hingga membuat Hermione melepas tawanya. Mau tak mau Hermione sedikit malu dikatakan 'mempesona' oleh ibunya sendiri. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada ibunya yang sudah merubah dirinya bagai angsa putih.

Hermione yang dahulu dan sekarang adalah jelas sosok yang berbeda. Dahulu ia hanyalah gadis yang menyandang 'kutu buku' meski nama itu masih melekat sampai sekarang, dahulu ia jelek—**menurutnya**, dahulu ia juga hanya gadis cupu yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sungguh Hermione membenci masa lalunya yang menurutnya seperti mimpi buruk itu.

Tapi sekarang Hermione Granger sudah berbeda, ia terlihat cantik walaupun masih mempunyai rambut yang berikal, menurut ibunya ia masih nampak cantik mempunyai rambut yang seperti itu. Hingga ia membiarkannya saja. Dia juga tak lagi terlihat cupu layaknya orang gila.

Semua mimpi buruk di masa lalunya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam berkat seorang malaikat yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Deheman pelan membuyarkan lamunan Hermione kali ini. Demi _merlin_! Dua kali ia sudah melamun seperti ini. Dengan kikuk Hermione manatap ibunya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. Baru hendak ibunya ingin bertanya pada Hermione. Tapi gadis itu telah menyelanya duluan.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita kebawah. Ayo, Bu!"

Ucapnya cepat lalu menarik sebelah tangan ibunya tanpa diperintah. Sementara wanita yang menyandang ibu Hermione itu hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Setelah itu keduanya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

**.**

**0°0°0**

**.**

Hermione menuruni tangga di hadapannya dengan hati-hati beserta ibunya yang berada di sampingnya yang nampak cantik. Sejenak Hermione melemparkan senyumannya pada ibunya ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu. Ibunya mengangguk membalas senyumannya. Mata _hazel_ kecoklatan miliknya kembali beralih menatap langkah di depannya memastikan. Tentu saja Hermione tak mau kalau sampai salah langkah nantinya. Sebuah ketukan dari depan rumah membuat langkah ibunya dipercepat. Terlihat ibunya sudah di sana terlebih dahulu, nampaknya ibunya tak mau membuat tamunya menunggu lama.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi pintu besar berwarna putih dibuka oleh wanita cantik itu sehingga memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya telah berdiri gagah di sana.

Sejenak pasokan udara disekitar Hermione terasa menipis. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak menatap pria itu. Hermione berhenti berjalan setelah dirinya tepat berdiri di samping ibunya.

Dipandanginya pria, —ah ayah barunya itu diam-diam. Wajahnya terlihat tampan meski sudah berumur. Tubuhnya pun terbalut oleh kemeja hitam dengan setelan celana hitam juga.

Apa orang ini memang menyukai kesan gelap.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat seseorang berkecamuk dalam ingatan Hermione. Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi padanya. Pria itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Rambut perak platinanya yang bersinar tertimpa matahari seperti mengingatkan pada sosok dikenalnya. Hermione terlihat gugup ketika keduanya bertemu pandang. Mata itu. Matanya berwarna kelabu-kebiruan serta tatapannya terlihat menusuk mengingatkan akan dirinya pada sosok yang dikenalnya, tapi siapa?

"Kenalkan Mione. Dia adalah Lucius dan sekarang dia adalah ayahmu."

Kata wanita berumur 39 tahun tersebut memperkenalkan pria paruh baya pada Hermione dengan senyuman simpul. Menarik tangan Hermione lembut agar mendekat. Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap canggung pada pria dihadapannya. Hermione masih nampak berpikir memikirkan ayah barunya ini yang menganggu benaknya.

"Hai, namamu Hermione bukan? Aku Lucius. Semoga kita bisa menjadi keluarga. Aku juga mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu. Tapi nampaknya dia belum datang."

Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar dibuat lembut, hingga membuat Hermione hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaannya masih saja merasa tak enak.

"Iya, aku Hermione. Ah tentu saja Luc—maksudku ayah!"

Dengan kikuk Hermione menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh ia terlalu malu melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi. Lucius tertawa kecil ia lalu menepuk punggung Hermione pelan seolah memaklumi kesalahan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ah tak apa Hermione. Aku tahu kau masih canggung untuk memanggilku ayah." Katanya.

Hermione lantas mengangguk mengiyakan ayah barunya itu dengan senyum kecil. Melihat interaksi antara putri dan suami 'barunya' itu membuat seulas senyum tertera di wajah cantik ibu Hermione. Ia tak menyangka secepat ini keduanya terlihat dapat akur. Tapi ini berarti berita baik bukan. Ia tak harus perlu bersusah payah mendekatkan mereka berdua dengan suatu acara atau apapun itu namanya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam. Bagaimana?"

Ajak ibu Hermione menyadari mereka sudah cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Apalagi ini kelakuan yang tak sopan juga bila diingat. Namun sebelum kedua orang yang ditanya itu dapat menjawab, wanita itu sudah menyela duluan.

"Lucius, aku baru sadar. Anakmu itu belum datang juga?"

Tanyanya yang baru wanita itu sadari jika suaminya hanya datang sendiri. Lucius menghela nafas pasrah saat ditanya seperti itu. Hingga menimbulkan rasa penasaran Hermione akan perubahan sikap ayahnya itu.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya agar ia tidak sampai datang terlambat. Tapi kurasa anak itu malah berbuat ulah lagi dengan cara begini. Tenang akan aku buat perhitungan jika ia sampai nantinya!"

Hermione kini sedikit merubah ekpresinya takut setelah mendengar nada pria paruh baya dihadapannya ini. Sungguh ia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dingin dan penuh penekanan. Mata _hazel_nya menatap Lucius dengan pandangan ingin tahu, sebegitu marahkah ia pada anaknya yang Hermione sama sekali tak tahu itu. Di satu sisi Hermione seperti mengenal sikap arogan ayah barunya itu nyaris menyerupai kelakuan seseorang. Tapi Hermione lupa siapa itu.

"Kau tak perlu marah. Aku sudah datang sekarang.."

Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang memasuki pekarangan rumah milik Hermione. Dari nadanya terdengar datar seolah tak takut pada ancaman yang baru dikatakan Lucius tadi sehingga malah nyaris seperti mengejeknya. Kini dengan rasa penasaran ingin tahu milik suara siapa. Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu berpindah menatap orang yang tengah memakai setelan mewah, mulanya berawal dari kaki, lalu menuju ke atas hingga sampai ke bagian wajah sosok itu.

_Deg._

_Deg._

Hermione membelakakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ini mimpi buruk. Bukan lebih tepatnya ini adalah Neraka. Mata _hazel_ itu berusaha mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan objek yang baru dilihatnya ternyata salah. Tapi itu memang nyata. Sangat jelas serta nyata sesampainya sosok seseorang petaka itu kini ternyata telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok itu tersenyum tapi lebih menyerupai seringai buas ketika pandangan mereka sedetik bertemu sebelum wajah pemuda itu berpaling kemudian.

Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk ingatannya yang terlewat payah. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok dengan rambut pirang serta mata kelabu itu yang sudah mengotori hidupnya dengan kelakuannya yang _bad boy_. Pantas saja sedari tadi ada perasaan tak enak menghinggapi perasaannya tanpa sebab.

Hermione menggeleng tak kuat.

Sosok itu adalah malapetaka hidupnya. Hermione tak akan sanggup memikirkannya lagi bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga. Perlu sebutan apa untuk menggambarkan mereka berdua, Kakak dan adik kah? Atau musuh dan mantan kekasih?

_Merlin_! Kalau berkehendak bunuhlah ia sekarang juga. Lututnya sungguh tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas tak bernyawa ini. Nafasnya sudah memburu cepat serta tak beraturan. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**Hermione Jean Granger**_—_itulah nama lengkapnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu menunduk berusaha menghindari dari tatapan seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Tatapan intimidasi itu masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu membuatnya dapat tertunduk takut dengan nafas yang memburu. Tapi itu dulu. Mengapa ia harus masih takut?

Hermione tahu tak sepenuhnya sikap lemahnya dapat hilang dari dirinya. Jelas ia masih lemah seperti dulu dan Hermione membenci itu. Kini kedua tangannya saling meremas hingga jarinya memutih. Yang dapat dilakukannya kini hanya bisa terdiam menangisi kepedihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mione kurasa kau harus berkenalan dengan anak dari Lucius. Lihatlah dia, sungguh tampan bukan?"

Ibu Hermione tersenyum pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam dan malah membuang tatapan meremehkan ke arah Hermione dari jarak jauh. Hermione menggeram penuh emosi mengepalkan tangannya di samping.

Hermione mendengus dan untuk kali ini tak akan mau bersependapat mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan. Apalagi ingin sekali Hermione menghajar pemuda itu sekarang juga namun situasi disaat seperti ini tak akan mendukung untuk aksinya itu.

"Tentu. Lakukan saja yang ibu mau," seru Hermione sopan sembari melirik sinis pada pemuda yang duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengannya.

"Tapi aku sepertinya tak cukup berani jika harus menyapanya lebih dahulu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Matanya berkilat memandang pemuda yang dibencinya itu sekilas. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi Hermione mampu membalas kilatan dari mata kelabu pemuda itu. Seperti ada yang memberinya keberanian begitu saja.

Ibu Hermione sontak tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan putrinya tanpa pandang curiga. "Oh itu bagus. Bagaimana.. kurasa laki-laki harus memperkenalkan dulu pada seorang perempuan bukan?" Diliriknya pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu bangkit lalu berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dengan patuh. Pandangan matanya mengedar menyapu bersih siapa saja yang tengah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, sejenak mata kelabu itu terhenti tepat pada seorang gadis yang memakai _dress_ hijau tosca. Bibirnya membentuk seulas seringai.

Ini menarik.

Ada gerangan apa mereka berdua bisa bertemu kembali setelah tiga tahun sejak '**kejadian itu**'.

Takdir, eh?

**Draco Malfoy**—sangat mengenal Hermione, gadis yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya itu adalah gadis yang berbeda dari tiga tahun lalu dilihatnya sekarang. Lihatlah Hermione kini ia tak nampak lagi memakai kaca mata bulat hitamnya yang dulu ia agung-agungkan, rambut cokelat mengembangnya terlihat tergerai indah dipundaknya sekarang dan bukan lagi kepangan dua yang selalu melekat di kepalanya.

Jahatkah ia kalau dulu Draco mengatakan Hermione bagai _berang-berang coklat_. Draco rasa tidak! Itu memang kenyataan. Apalagi ia dulu selalu merasa jijik melihat gadis itu yang selalu berusaha manja padanya. Dulu mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu ia lakukan sebagai taruhan semata.

Dan terlalu banyak luka yang sering Draco berikan pada Hermione dulu setelah gadis itu menyandang sebagai kekasihnya. Sekarang nampaknya gadis itu bukan gadis lemah lagi. Hermione telah berubah. Sedikit Draco merasa sulit mengatakannya kalau Hermione sekarang berubah menjadi mempesona. Draco benci untuk mengakui itu. Karena lebih dari apapun Draco tak akan pernah mau mengakui Hermione adalah seorang gadis. Dia itu hanyalah _berang-berang kotor_. Itu lebih cocok baginya!

Ditatapnya Hermione dengan menusuk. "Perkenalkan namaku Draco malfoy.." Singkatnya kemudian. Lalu seringai benci tercetak di wajah Draco. Hermione tersentak.

Apa-apaan arti tatapan itu, **Draco Malfoy**?

Sial. Apa ia ingin menabuh genderang perang padanya. Ingatlah Draco bahwa ia bukan lagi Hermione yang lemah. Hermione tak akan takut lagi pada tatapan dari mata kelabu itu. Rasa benci yang begitu besar sudah menghilangkan akal sehatnya selama ini.

**Draco Malfoy**—masih samakah ia seperti dulu?

Hermione membuang cepat pikirannya tentang Draco. Terlalu suci jika ia memikirkan pemuda _brengsek_ itu! Apalagi itu sungguh menjijikan jika ia harus mengingat lagi masa lalunya itu.

Hermione melemparkan seringai untuk membalas tatapan Draco. Seolah tahu apa yang akan dibalas Hermione pada dirinya pemuda itu hanya diam menatap gadis itu beberapa detik. Kemudian Draco kembali duduk pada sofa tepat di samping seorang wanita yang dikenalnya ibu Hermione tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Hermione yang sedari tadi menuntutnya penasaran.

Menarik.

Lihat Hermione Granger kau akan kembali jatuh pada masa lalumu itu. Draco yakin itu!

**.**

**0°0°0**

**.**

Mata kecoklatan yang terlihat bening itu menyapu bersih pemandangan jalanan raya yang di lewatinya dari dalam kaca mobil. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Hermione mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

_'Merlin! haruskah hidupnya seperti ini? Harus datang si ferret pirang itu dalam kehidupannya sekali lagi.'_

Hermione menggeram tak kuat untuk menahannya kali ini. Hermione memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir

cepat dan menemukan cara untuk mengatasi kegelisahannya kali ini. Tapi otaknya terasa buntu, terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknnya sehingga ia sulit untuk sekedar berpikir.

Cengkraman kedua tangannya sudah memutih karena Hermione mengepalnya terlampau keras. Sadar akan kelakuannya yang tak biasa Hermione segera melemaskan tangannya. _Merlin_! Gara-gara brengsek itu saja, Hermione hampir saja memutuskan jari-jarinya sendiri. Terlalu berharga otaknya jika harus memikirkan pemuda sialan itu terus-menerus. Hermione sejenak merenung sebentar dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Lalu kembali terbuka cepat dan Hermione nampak tersenyum seolah menemukan sesuatu.

Balas dendam.

Akan Hermione lakukan itu pada Draco. Yeah, akan ia buat pemuda itu menyadari kesalahannya. Mungkin mengerjainya dari hal kecil tak apa. Sesudah sampainya ia bersama ibunya di _Malfoy Manor_ akan ada kejutan yang menantimu Draco. Kita lihat Nanti.

Setibanya di _Malfoy Manor__—_rumah yang akan ditempatinya sekarang Hermione mau tak mau mesti tersenyum palsu ke arah pemuda yang menyambutnya di depan pintu bersama Lucius. Bolehkah ia bertepuk tangan pada Draco. Baru kali ini Hermione melihat si _keparat_ itu mau-maunya menyambut kedatangan dirinya atau ibunya. Sudah cukup lama Hermione mengenal Draco, termasuk kehadiran pemuda itu yang jarang muncul. Pemuda itu terlalu rajin jika harus menghadiri acara seperti ini apalagi ia yakin jika Draco akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis-gadis bayarannya daripada berdiam layaknya orang konyol di sini.

Jadi apakah Draco sudah berubah?

Oh, Demi _merlin_ berjenggot pun mana mungkin Draco bisa berubah. Dan perlakuan ia pada Draco juga Hermione melakukan itu demi formalitas semata di depan ibu serta ayah barunya, Lucius. Sebencinya ia pada Draco busuk ini, Hermione masih menerapkan sopan santun di hadapan orang. Munafikkah Hermione? Oh ia rasa tidak. Lebih baik begitu daripada menjilat orang dari depan. Setidaknya Hermione terlihat baik meski di balik itu ia mempunyai rencana besar terhadap Draco.

Hermione melangkah masuk ke _Malfoy Manor_ dengan matanya menatap sekitar. Rumah ini terlihat indah serta berpuluh kali lipat lebih luas dibandingkan rumahnya dulu. Hermione tak akan pernah sangka sebelumnya jika ia dapat menapaki rumah _Malfoy Manor _yang katanya salah satu rumah terindah di dunia. Namun di sisi lain ketakjuban yang baru di rasa Hermione ada kenyataan lain yang baru mengejeknya saja. Gadis itu baru sadar kalau rumah ini adalah rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama **Draco Malfoy**.

Terkutuklah sudah ia mesti satu tempat tinggal dengan pemuda keparat itu. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah muak apalagi kalau tinggal bersama.

Hermione bergidik memikirkan apa yang semisal terjadi nantinya, contohnya saja bagaimana jika nanti ia bisa dibunuh oleh Draco sewaktu rumah ini dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak! jangan sampai itu terjadi. Hermione berjanji sebelum Draco berbicara padanya saja pun, gadis itu akan menjaga jarak untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Terlalu paranoid memang. Tapi biarlah, Hermione melakukan itu karena ia sudah cukup mengenal gerak-gerik Draco cukup baik, dengan sifat pemuda itu yang terlihat tenang di luar namun di balik itu semua Hermione akan mengatakan kalau Draco itu bajingan.

**...**

**Draco Malfoy**—tak akan pernah berminat untuk menghadiri acara bodoh seperti menyambut kedatangan keluarga barunya yang aneh, jika saja ia tak merasa tertarik pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya itu hanya karena ia telah berbeda kini.

Mungkin saja Draco akan lebih menyibukkan dirinya berakhir di sebuah klub malam langganannya dengan ditemani para gadis cantik tentunya.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja Draco akan menolak.

Terlalu berharga baginya jika ia melewatkan momen satu ini, bertemu kembali mantan kekasihnya, orang yang dulu ia sakiti, sekaligus gadis yang sudah pernah ia nodai itu membuat—**Draco Malfoy**—segera menerima ajakan Lucius tanpa pikir panjang.

Saat itu Draco tanpa penolakan menerima ajakan Lucius yang memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menikah dan mengajaknya untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah wanita yang dinikahi Lucius, sebenarnya Draco tak terlalu perduli jka ayahnya sudah menikah atau mau mengajaknya pun ia nampak tak mau ambil pusing tapi ketika Lucius menyebutkan nama wanita yang dinikahinya itu seketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang pernah Draco kenal memiliki nama Granger itu juga.

Sehingga sekelebat bayang masa lalu itu menghantui pikiran Draco di malam itu.

**Hermione Granger**.

Draco menyebutkan nama seseorang dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum lega menampilkan seringai yang akhirnya menyadari mainannya telah kembali.

Draco melirik pada sosok yang tengah berjalan tak jauh di hadapannya dengan pandangan meneliti dari atas dan bawah, seolah mencari celah di lekukan tubuh Hermione. Seringai bagai serigala itu keluar menatap sosok di hadapannya. Setelah cukup puas mengamati objek yang sedang berjalan di depannya Draco kini kembali ke dalam pikirannya seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain setelah itu.

Langkah Lucius kini terhenti di sebuah ruangan besar dengan barang-barang yang terlihat mewah tertata rapi di setiap sudut _Malfoy Manor, _nyaris makin membuat seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun tersebut berdecak kagum sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya penuh takjub. Gadis itu masih tetap merasa terpukau pada ruang tamu di _Malfoy Manor _yang terlihat indah tanpa tahu Draco kini terlihat memandang rendah kelakuan Hermione seperti itu.

"Bagaimana apa lebih baik kita berjamu di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu?"

Tanya Lucius menatap ibu Hermione lekat. Sementara yang ditatap kini sedikit merona malu dan menggeleng tak tahu. Wanita itu lalu berpaling menatap Hermione bimbang.

Hermione lalu tersenyum berusaha menanggapinya. "Kurasa aku cukup lelah. Sebaiknya ibu dan ayah saja yang mengobrol. Jadi? bolehkah aku tahu kamar milikku yang mana?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Mione. Kamarmu berada di lantai tiga bersebrangan tepat dengan Draco. Jadi kau bisa diantar oleh Draco ke sana."

Lucius nampak mengangguk mengerti lalu detik berikutnya menyuruh Draco agar mengantarkan gadis itu ke kamarnya. Sementara Hermione yang sebelumnya cukup berlega karena di ijinkan untuk istirahat, sekarang jantungnya tetiba berpacu cepat dan menatap ngeri ke arah Draco yang ternyata pemuda itu terlihat datar saja membalas ke arahnya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Mata kecoklatan itu sejenak berkedip dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Baik. Kalau begitu aku beristirat duluan ayah, ibu. Selamat sore."

Ucapnya kelu sembari mengangguk menatap ibu dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Hingga sampai mata kecoklatan itu berhenti tepat di mata kelabu Draco. Sebelum akhirnya Hermione melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

**...**

Draco berjalan menyusuri tangga rumah yang berada di lantai tiga bersama seorang gadis yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Kakinya ia langkahkan ingin menunjukkan letak di mana kamar yang sebentar lagi akan di gunakan Hermione. Tentunya harus ada imbalan yang akan ia minta nantinya pada gadis itu, tentu mana mau jika ia membantu gadis itu cuma-cuma tanpa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Draco sungguh tak sabar menantikan rencananya nanti pada Hermione.

Keadaan keduanya hening tanpa suara. Hanya ada gesekan suara yang berasal dari _high heels_ yang Draco ketahui milik Hermione. Gadis itu menyadari atau tidak kalau suara dari sepatunya itu sungguh berisik bergesekan dengan lantai marmer di rumah ini. Draco bersumpah sekarang ia terasa marah. Kali ini Draco berbalik cepat lalu menghadap ke arah gadis itu dengan geram.

"Bisakah kau diam. Suara sepatu milikmu itu sungguh memekakkan telingaku!" Ujarnya menggeram marah dengan nada tinggi

Hermione mendesis tak suka menatap raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tahu kalau sepatu miliknya sedari tadi memang berisik. Tapi tak bisakah pemuda _brengsek_ ini sedikit memelankan nada ucapannya itu, dan berbicara dengan pelan. Sepertinya Hermione lupa, sifat dalam diri Draco tentu saja layaknya iblis bermuka dua. Sulit untuk menghormati orang lain tentunya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu! Tapi ini juga bukan salahku kalau saja rumah ini tidak berlantai marmer.." Kata Hermione sengit tak mau kalah. Ia memandang mata kelabu itu penuh kebencian.

Draco sudah tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya akan bereaksi begini jadinya. Ia tak perlu terkejut lagi jika perubahan Hermione akan ia sangka seperti ini. Pemarah dan sulit ditaklukan. Mungkin itu yang Draco gambarkan pada sosok Hermione kali ini.

Draco tak menjawab ia lantas berbalik dari hadapan Hermione tanpa menjawab ocehannya dan kembali menekuni perjalanannya yang tadi terhenti. Hermione menatap balik punggung itu bingung dari mata kecoklatan miliknya. Sungguh meski setidaknya Hermione mengenal seluk beluk Draco tapi entah mengapa masih ada sisi lain yang sama sekali Hermione tak tahu untuk dimengerti, seperti saat ini.

Draco berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar yang bercatkan putih dengan sisi ukiran emas menempel di pinggir pintu tepat di hadapannya, memberikan nilai plus keindahan untuk dekorasi pintu ini. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur sedang membuka pintu dengan kunci yang di pintu terbuka Draco masuk terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh Hermione di belakangnya. Hermione berjalan ke arah tengah kamar barunya itu penuh percaya diri, mata kecoklatan itu berbinar menelusuri sekitar ruangan kamar miliknya tanpa tahu Draco sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Oh demi merlin! Kamar ini lebih luas dari kamarku dulu. Lalu kamar ini juga bagus sekali terlihat mewah dan cantik.."

Hermione mendesah senang pada dirinya sendiri. Tak hentinya mata _hazel_ itu menyapu bersih penampilan kamar barunya ini. Ingatannya pun seolah lupa bahwa Hermione tak sendiri, padahal ada sosok lain yang gadis itu lupakan, yaitu Draco.

Draco menatap penuh arti dari atas sampai bawah penampilan Hermione saat ini. _Dress_ berwarna hijau tosca yang melekat pada tubuh ramping itu tak sepenuhnya mampu menutupi bagian celah yang Draco suka. Mulai dari pundak yang tak tertupi itu, paha jenjang yang terekspose indah di matanya, dan jangan lupakan leher putih bersih yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk Draco kecup. Hanya karena memikirkan itu saja Draco kini merasakan nafasnya sudah memburu.

Tidak! ini sangat salah. Di hadapannya itu adalah Hermione. Bukan seorang gadis _sexy_ yang sering ditemuinya di klub malam milik—Blaise Zabini. Lebih dari apapun gadis yang sering berada di klub malam itu lebih baik daripada _berang-berang kotor _di hadapannya. Draco segera menghapus pikiran kotornya tentang Hermione. Ia terlalu benci itu.

"Dasar rendahan.."

Ejek Draco cukup membuat yang merasa terejek itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menggeram marah. "Oh jadi jika aku rendah. Kau apa Draco?"

Tatapnya sinis. Merasa marah karena telah diejek seperti itu Hermione tanpa sadar malah membiarkan Draco berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang sudah menyusun rencana.

Draco melangkah mendekati Hermione berada dan gadis itu tetap tak bergeming meski keduanya telah berjarak dekat. Ia lalu berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Hermione, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding.

"Pikirlah sendiri Mione, atau perlu aku bantu untuk membantumu mencari jawabannya..."

Perkataannya tiba-tiba terhenti seakan ia ingin membuat Hermione mengikuti permainannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata kecoklatan milik Hermione itu menusuk.

Merasa ingin di permainkan oleh pemuda bajingan di hadapannya Hermione segera mendorong keras dada Draco hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Mata Draco menatap nyalang atas kelakuan Hermione yang di dapatinya barusan. Tak takut akan tatapan itu Hermione membalas itu dengan lebih dari kebencian.

"Kau pikir kau sudah hebat Draco? tak tahukah kau. Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri karena mempunyai sifat yang menjijikkan itu!"

Emosi Hermione menguap begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Masa bodoh ia dengan pengendalian diri lagi sudah saatnya ia mampu serasa lepas sekarang. Sudah cukup baginya mendapati kelakuan Draco terus-menerus bak seorang _cassanova_ yang di agung-agungkan.

Draco merasa tertantang di sini. Tak perduli bahwa tadi ia telah didorong oleh Hermione, Draco berjalan ke arah depan wajah gadis itu lagi dan di balasnya tatapan mencengkam itu penuh tantang.

"Seharusnya kau lihat dulu dirimu itu, _dear_. Bahwa Hermione yang dulu kukenal—sebagai kelinci kecil yang menurut kini telah berubah menjadi ular berbisa.."

Kata Draco penuh penekanan. Mulai mendekati Hermione untuk menyudutkannya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada bajingan seperti dirimu!"

Desisnya marah. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Draco. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Sementara kakinya mulai bergerak mundur seiring Draco berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh jadi nona-_know-it-all_ ini masih merasa marah ternyata."

Katanya menduga-duga setelah mendengar sebutan Hermione pada dirinya.

Hermione membeliak tak setujuh. "Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali _brengsek_."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berusaha tetap tenang agar tak terpancing. "Lalu untuk apa kau mengataiku jika kau aku salah?"

Mata kecoklatan miliknya menatap ke arah lain dengan gusar. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. "Itu urusanku. Apa perdulimu!"

Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Lalu mendorong dada Draco untuk menjauhi dirinya dan berjalan melewatinya.

Merasa tak terlalu puas atas reaksi Hermione. Draco memanggil gadis itu sebelum ia nampak keluar dari kamar ini. Draco berbalik menghadap Hermione dan menatap gadis itu dengan seringai licik.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi Hermione. Karena pintu itu sudah kukunci."

Hermione cukup terkejut pada perkataan manusia di hadapannya ini, dengan sisa keberanian ia lantas membuka kenop pintu bercat putih itu untuk mengeceknya dan nihil ia sama sekali tak bisa membukanya. Hermione segera berbalik lalu menatap Draco penuh benci.

"APA-APAAN KAU? CEPAT BUKA PINTU INI SEBELUM AKU MULAI BERTERIAK!" Semburnya marah.

Draco tak bergeming. Ia tetap berada diposisinya tak merasa takut pada ancaman Hermione sama sekali. Toh, mereka berdua di lantai tiga mana ada yang akan mendengar teriakan Hermione dari jarak yang cukup jauh kecuali jika _nona tahu segalanya _itu memiliki suara yang memang luar biasa keras. Draco kini mulai menyeringai. Hermione merasakan aura tak enak dalam dirinya. Merasakan pergerakan Draco mulai merayap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau mundur. Apa kau terlihat takut padaku, Mione?" Tanya Draco dengan seringai sadis. Berjalan semakin mendekat pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng kuat membalas perkataan sosok di depannya itu. Ia terlalu sulit sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun dibalik itu juga seharusnya ia merasa tak harus takut pada Draco. Tapi bagi Hermione itu sungguh sulit. Memori lamanya menguap begitu saja seperti mengejek Hermione. Gadis itu masih takut mengingat bayang-bayang kelam itu lagi.

Dimana Draco sudah memperkosanya hanya karena laki-laki itu sedang mabuk. Demi merlin! Masih banyak kelakuan _bad boy _Draco yang membuat Hermione jatuh ke dalam keterpurukan.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi menjauh dariku _brengsek_!" Umpatnya marah seperti ular berbisa.

Draco kini malah tertawa keras melihat kelakuan Hermione yang nampak takut ke arahnya seolah itu memang adalah kesenangan baginya. Apakah sebegitu seramkah ia?

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk mendekatimu dengan pelan-pelan. Tapi kau malah mengataiku terus-menerus dengan ucapan kotormu itu. Akan aku beri pelajaran kau , JALANG!"

Draco menatap nyalang ke arah Hermione setelah menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar tak menjauh darinya dan detik itu juga ia mencium kasar bibir gadis di hadapannya sekali lahap. Hermione berusaha memberontak dengan cara menggeleng namun tangan pemuda itu menarik pinggangnya semakin merapat sulit bagi Hermione untuk melepaskan. Air mata sudah tak dapat bisa Hermione tahan agar tak keluar. Terlalu pedih menerima perlakuan kasar bibir Draco yang melumat bibirnya. Hermione merasa rendah di sini sekarang.

Draco memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Hermione setelah ia menggigit bibir gadis itu. Dilumat serta diobrak-abrik mulut yang terasa manis itu. Draco terus mencium bibir Hermione sembari dirinya kini melangkah menghampiri ranjang tanpa perduli erangan gadis itu yang sudah lolos. Kali ini kedua tubuh itu sukses terjatuh tepat berada di atas ranjang king size sementara Draco masih setia memberi ciuman pada Hermione tanpa ingin melepasnya.

Merasakan jantung berpacu cepat Hermione membelakkan matanya lebar ketika dirasanya tubuh ramping itu bersentuhan dengan ranjang. Gadis itu semakin meronta takut.

"Lepaskan aku _bajingan_!" Dorong Hermione cukup keras pada tubuh laki-laki di atasnya.

Draco kini mendengus kesal atas perbuatan Hermione kepadanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada kedua pergelangan Hermione akibat emosi.

"JANGAN MELAWAN KAU, MIONE. ATAU KAU MAU AKU MENYIKSAMU LEBIH DARI INI, HAH!" Ucapnya meninggi.

Mata kecoklatan itu lantas melotot tak terima. Sampai kapanpun tak akan rela jika laki-laki di atasnya mengendalikan dirinya, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dendam itu masih tersimpan baik di hatinya.

"Aku tak sudi jika aku harus bertekuk lutut padamu." Nadanya ikut meninggi serta diringi ucapan ketus dari mulut Hermione.

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Oh yah? Bisa apa kau Mione tanpaku? Apa kau akan menjual tubuhmu yang sudah tak berharga itu ke orang lain atau kau mau—"

_Plakk_..

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Draco hingga menghentikan perkataan laki-laki itu seketika. Perempuan itu menahan nafasnya yang terasa memburu. Tangannya terkepal setelah menampar cukup keras pipi Draco. Sedikit ada kepuasan di mata Hermione setelah melakukan itu. Namun rasa kebencian masih menguap begitu saja akan kata-kata Draco yang menusuknya barusan.

Laki-laki itu menggeram emosi. "Kelinci kecil yang nakal." Katanya berusaha mempertahankan nada bicaranya. Sementara Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa karena sulit ia mengerti maksud itu.

Draco dengan perlahan mengendurkan cengkraman erat tangan Hermione dari kepalan tangannya dan juga tubuhnya mulai beranjak bangun meninggalkan tubuh mangsanya. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang kemudian. Hermione sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan Draco yang memberinya kemudahan untuk bebas tak seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang ia tak mau memikirkannya kali ini tubuh rampingnya bergerak menjauh dari area Draco sejauhnya.

"Kau memang selalu menarik, Mione. Dan akan kupastikan kau hanya MILIKKU."

Draco berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Dengan wajah menegak angkuh menatap Hermione yang berdiri tersudut. Ia tak akan perduli lagi dengan status Hermione yang dulu ia sering rendahkan. Kali ini Draco merasa sudah tertantang pada mainannya itu. Jadi apabila Draco sudah mengatakan Hermione adalah MAINAN, maka tak ada yang boleh menyentuh atau mengambil Hermione dari tangannya sendiri.

Hermione membekap mulutnya dan melotot ngeri ke arah Draco penuh tidak kepercayaan.

"Kau memang BAD BOY!" Desisnya jijik.

—**TBC****—**

**.**

**.**

_Perlu sebutan apa kau panggil aku setelah aku menorehkan luka yang terdalam pada hatimu?_

—_Bad Boy._

_Itulah yang kau ejek padaku dengan air mata yang telah meleleh di matamu._

**A/N:**

**Review lah agar author merasa senang telah mempublish fic ini. :)**

**Aku tak merasa sempurna hanya karena fic ini. Bila ada kesalahan nama, tempat, atau pendeskripsian silahkan beritahu aku agar menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Ini fanfic pertama ku di fandom Harry Potter. Semoga kalian suka. And thanks for reading.**

**Love,**

**(Courriel**


End file.
